East High: Academy for Privileged Young Ladies
by Periwinkle Watson
Summary: East High has been a girls-only boarding school for 87 years - their aim: to make the best women on Earth.For the first time, they've allowed a boy to join.But as Gabriella tries to uncover the truth, she learns some things should be left buried. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guyes!**

**Okay, I know this probably feels really random right now. I mean, I've never discussed this with anybody, and it wasn't even in my "In the Works" section of my profile. But honestly, that's because I JUST came up with this today. I could feel a story brewing in me for a week or so, but had no ideas - zilche - until today. And so I just started writing and came up with this cool idea, thanks to two things: Only the Good Spy Young (a book by Ally Carter) and my own school uniform.**

**Anyway, I can't say I have this entire thing planned out (because I SO don't lol) but I have some ideas brewing for it. Basically, I posted this first chapter just to sor of guage your reactions. DO you like it? Do you want more? Did it grab your attention? Was it honestly interesting? How was the writing? lol, You don't have to answer all those questions, but you know that's what I'm generally looking for. xD**

**Okay, well, I'll leave the reading and contemplating up to you! :) Oh, and sorry for the shortness, but its only the first chapter. ;)**

**Also? I think people should go check out BangxDitto's (formerly RememberxDecember) fic: A Sentimental Heart Among Wendigos. :D If you're a fan of BxD, go for it dude!**

**Review peeps!**

**-ssn**

* * *

**East High: Academy for Privileged Young Ladies**

**-Chapter One-**

_Crisp white oxford button-down; tucked in neatly. Khaki skirt, preferably pleated; khaki slacks are also acceptable. Red and gold tie; knotted with accuracy and precision; to be worn with a red sweater vest and black blazer. Red dress socks to be paired with plain black pumps/flats—absolutely no sneakers allowed!_

As Gabriella Montez stared at the paper gently pressed between her fingertips—so as not to wrinkle it—she felt a warm sense of familiarity rush through her body. It tingled as it reached her toes. Every year, she and her classmates received the same letter of requirements—detailed instructions on how they should act and look—and every year it stated the same exact thing. Even though Gabriella had been here since her freshman year. Even though she had always followed these orders. Even though it was ridiculous to assume she didn't have it memorized. But seeing the document today brought a grin to her face. Now, it was different, because it signaled the greatest thing in Gabriella's high school education.

The start of her senior year.

Gabriella tiptoed across her dorm room—careful not to wake her roommates, although she was almost positive they weren't really asleep—and carefully tacked the letter to her cork board next to the other three. Pulling a hand over it in finalization, Gabriella grabbed her pumps from the shared closet—cramped with three other girls' belongings—and snuck out the door effortlessly.

When she stepped into the eerily empty hallway, she slipped on her heels. Gabriella loved the _click-clack _that echoed behind her when she walked. It always made her feel pretty, feel noticed, feel like she had a place to be, things to do—a fascinating life. And now, fully clothed in her school uniform, and being up before 95% of the other girls—she almost believed she was all those things.

Finally, the main office came into Gabriella's line of vision. She'd set out early to speak to the headmistress about some possible improvements concerning the selection of new students. Gabriella thought she would be able to help pick more appropriate girls. Girls, who—much like herself—didn't want to be a part of the program, but despite themselves, knew it was the best decision. She thought she could encourage them, make them feel more "at home," help them fit in. She thought she owed at least as much to East High, and she was willing to try it out.

But as Gabriella came closer to the Headmistress's personal office, her steps slowed—to a stop. Through the office window, she noticed Ms. Harvey talking to someone—someone dressed in school uniform. But what made Gabriella falter in her step was that this student could not possibly belong at East High.

It was a boy. At an all girls' boarding school.

Gabriella frowned. This couldn't be right. East High had never—ever, ever, ever—allowed boys, not even a needy exception, in all its years. There was no way he could be a student. So who was he? And why was he here?

Before she could ask herself anymore questions, the boy's head jerked up and his cobalt eyes met Gabriella's chocolate ones. He looked so tired, so scared, so … angry. She couldn't tear herself away. Gabriella began to gape. And the boy stared right back, almost emotionless, fearless.

Then suddenly, she heard her name being called.

Gabriella whipped around to spot Sharpay, her best friend and official school rebel, come hurdling towards her. But something was sour in her belly. She had to know what was going on. Gabriella turned back around to get a glimpse of the boy once more, but all she saw was an empty chair.

He was gone.

And then Gabriella was pummeled to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look at this! Another chapter already! ;P Now, I know it's still short, and I'm sorry about that. I'll try to make the rest of the chaps longer. I just wanted to get this out there and THANK all of you guys for the review/faves/alerts - I'm so honored! :D **

**Honors: Just wanted to say I based Sharpay's character mainly off things I've read from and know about BangxDitto. X) [to BxD: I know I know, this is the SECOND time your name popped up in this story! ;P] I hope it makes you laugh. :)**

**Anyway, please enjoy! And review, please! :D**

**-ssn**

* * *

**East High: Academy for Privileged Young Ladies**

**-Chapter Two-**

"Ellz!"

This was the high-pitched scream that penetrated Gabriella's eardrums as Sharpay impacted her.

When the girls hit the ground, catapulted by an overly-excited embrace, Gabriella thought her chest might cave in from the lack of oxygen and the surprising pressure of Sharpay's body. Sharpay had always been lighter than she, but somehow that petite little frame really packed a punch. Enough to knock the wind out of Gabriella and feel like two-tons were weighing on her lungs.

A few seconds later (before her face turned blue), Gabriella finally coughed and seemed to find her breath again. She peeked her eyes open after, and saw her friend was red-faced and giggling. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Soon after, Sharpay finally crawled off and extended a hand to help her up. Gabriella took it wearily, eying her all the way.

When both girls were standing and facing each other, there was a brief moment of silence. Gabriella stared at Sharpay with a wordless shrug. Sharpay grinned brilliantly.

"I missed you!" was her apparent explanation. And then she threw her arms around Gabriella again.

Gabriella laughed, "But you saw me two weeks ago. You went on vacation with me!" She and Sharpay had spent most of their summer off with each other, and had only spent two weeks apart at their respective homes.

The hug ended and Sharpay waved a hand in dismissal.

"Love has no time limit, honey. And two weeks without you was all I could take."

Gabriella sighed. "You truly are strange, my friend."

"That's what makes me special," Sharpay laughed. Gabriella had to crack a smile. "So," Sharpay came over and linked arms with her, "did something sparkly catch your eye?"

Gabriella popped a brow. "Huh?"

Sharpay turned around and pointed indirectly toward the main office. "Something over there," Gabriella turned as well, "made you stare into space, with that _determined_ look of yours..."

Gabriella sighed. His eyes were actually sparkling. She shook it off and looked at Sharpay.

"It was really weird but—"

"Nothing stumps me, Ellz."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "How could I forget?" This time, she put her hands on her hips and gazed over at the still empty chair inside Ms. Harvey's office. "...I think we're going to get a very strange new student."

"How many times are we gonna over this? I mean, really?" Sharpay gave her a look. "I am the epitome of strange."

Gabriella looked back at her friend and shook her head. "I don't mean 'weird' weird," she quoted with fingers, "I mean: 'he doesn't belong here' weird. But maybe I'm totally off-base—it's just a hunch."

Gabriella grabbed Sharpay and began to lead her away. "C'mon, let's go get the girls out of bed before they're late."

But all Sharpay said was, "_He_?"

Gabriella sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Or we could just ask her." Sharpay stopped and whipped around, Gabriella in tow.

Ms. Harvey and the infamous boy were both headed towards the girls. Ms. Harvey nodded at Gabriella, "Ms. Montez," and then looked away—the boy trailing behind her. Gabriella's mouth hung open. The boy took a last-minute glance at her, causing her trap to instantly shut, and then the two rounded the corner, out of sight.

Sharpay punched Gabriella's shoulder. "The new kid's been here two minutes and you're already his main squeeze."

Gabriella only glared and whispered, "Code Blue. Now."

"But I don't wanna have a secret meeting..." Sharpay whined as Gabriella and she bolted towards their room.


End file.
